I Can be Mean too
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: ....I am what occurs when you mix plant DNA with that of a humans. I'm not human, I'm not a plant, I'm not anything really. I am a scientist's dream with no ties of my own....." VxMa KxOC OCxMi


****Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of it's character. I do, however, own Raven and Crow.sigh, which really isn't saying much is it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story -- I'm taking off my other Trigun story because I was rereading it and it really sucks ass. Hopefully this one will be better. If it suck too though, please let me know why and don't just put 'this is dumb' or anything like that. Constructive criticism people, is wanted. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!

**  
I Can Be Mean Too**

Chapter One

A young women with hip long silver hair walked briskly through the dessert. The suns were high in the sky and seemed brighter then usual. The women's pitch black eyes stayed focused ahead of her. Not once did she look back at the man who slowly followed in her wake.

"Raven, don't you think we should stop for a while? I mean, though you don't seem like it, you _are _human and --"

"I'm only half human Crow. And no, we don't stop until we reach the next town. I heard that they both have taken shelter there."

Crow wrinkled his nose at that. At one time, he had been the one to decided where they were going to go, who they were going to meet, and so on. Ever since Raven found out that he had a 'family' she had taken control over their lives. Which wouldn't have been so bad had he not been the one to raise the little upstart. It was rather depressing realizing that the baby he had been caring for was now a grown women. A loud, obnoxious, over confident, upstart of a women, but a women none the less.

"Come one Raven, I'm hungry! Can't we just stop to eat some donuts? Oh, how I miss donuts and --" the black haired man stopped talking when Raven shot him a look over her shoulder. His light blue eyes filled with fake tears and his lower lip jolted out. Raven flipped him off and continued walking.

"Look, Crow, I know family ties may not be important to you, but they are to me. And since I have no family to bond with, I'll just have to settle for your family. So cut out the clown act and pick up the speed plant-boy!"

"You know, I think I liked it better before I taught you how to talk."

"Darlin' you loved it when I first learned to talk. It's when I started to curse that you started having the nightmares. Now shut your mouth and keep walking!"

Meryl glared at the blond man before her, gray eyes flashing angrily. "Vash, if you don't get your brother under control, I think I'm going to kill him. He just made Millie cry for the fourth time today. She doesn't need this kind of stress after what she's been through Vash! I don't want to see my best friend crying anymore, I just can't...." her voice trailed off as tears filled her eyes and her throat tightened painfully. It had been almost a month since Vash had returned with his brother in tow. A day hadn't gone by without the normally happy Millie bursting into tears at least once.

"I know Meryl, I know. I'll go talk with him again. He's just grumpy from his injuries is all. He'll mood will get better when his body dose."

"Or he'll kill us all in our sleep --"

'don't worry human. When I kill you, you'll be wide awake...'

Meryl gave a cry of frustration at the sound of Knives' voice in her head. He seemed to take pleaser in tormenting all those around him. Looking accusingly at Vash, she stomped her foot in frustration and stalked after her best friend. As she did so, she ran head first into a young women with hip long silver hair. As Meryl fell backwards onto her ass, the strange girl grabbed both her wrist and pulled her back to her feet.

"Sorry miss. I should have been looking where I was going. You okay?" The girl's accent was odd, as if she was still learning the language. Her black eyes bore into Meryl's with an intensity that frightened her. Nodding, she stepped to the side slightly to hide behind Vash.

"It's fine, truly. Come on Vash, lets go find --"

"Hold it, did you say Vash? Is a guy named Knives with you as well?" the silver haired girl blocked the only way out of the building, her eyes shifting from Vash to Meryl. When she was about to repeat her question, the man who stood behind her placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head no.

"Raven, your scaring the poor women. Just take a step back and chill, okay?"

"Fine, but if you fuck this up Crow, it'll be your head, got it?"

Shrugging his shoulders at Raven's threat, he looked over at Vash, and smiled a creepy little smile, tilting his head up. It took a moment for Raven to register that the two were using their telepathy. Cursing slightly under her breath in latin, Raven linked into the first plant mind she could find. Which, as it happens, was a very bad move.

_Crow, stop trying to cut me out of the fucking convocation! I'm not a child anymore and I do not wish to be treated as such any longer!_

_Get out of my mind human. The very fact that you could enter it makes me sick._

_How did you know I wasn't a plant like you?_

_A plant wouldn't have made me feel as ill as you do. I would have felt relief instead of revulsion. Now get out, you are going to make me ill!  
_  
A second later over powering vibrations started to rush through her mind. Flinching slightly, Raven let the vibrations run their course, a crooked smile forming on her pain stricken face. It seemed this trip wouldn't be so dull after all.

Cracking her neck slightly and rolling her shoulders back, Raven sent her own 'gift' to the unknown plant. Her own modified version of the wave he himself had sent her. It lingered a little longer in the body then normal waves. It was only when someone slapped her across the face that she stopped the waves. As her eyes refocused she saw both Vash and Crow looking at her angrily.

"What I do now?"

Before they could answer a door was thrown open and a man with very light blond hair limped out of a room, bandages covering him from head to foot. "What human _dared_ to try and harm _me_?!"

Lifting her chin up higher, Raven stepped forward. Crossing her arms over her chest, she rased an eyebrow as if to ask 'so what are you going to do about it?'.

"I was just returning the gift that you sent me love. If you couldn't play the game, you shouldn't have started it."

"Who are you human?!"

"Raven, at your service. And that goofball is Crow. He's related to Vash the stamped believe it or not. And you would be....?"

"Knives. And I am the only family Vash has. Which makes you like all the other disgusting, lying spiders out there."

"Right, you keep telling yourself that buddy. Come on now, do you really think you were the only plants to escape their cages of glass?"

Crow covered her mouth with his hand and muttered something in latin before apologizing to the others. "Sorry about that. Little Raven doesn't always think before she speaks. I've been trying for years to get her to, but, well, she's only human and --"

"Half human. And saying that I'm human dose not make all my faults exempt you know! That's like me saying 'well, don't mind Crow's lecherous ways. He _is_ a plant after all...'. What would you say if I said that to someone? Well?!"

Crow rolled his eyes and grinned crookedly at Vash. "You'd never have guessed that it was me who changed the little baggage's diapers, would you?"

Raven's face turned bright red with both embarrassment and anger. Glaring at Crow, she kicked him hard in the shin. "Your an ass!"

"How was the spider able to enter my mind?" at the sound of Knives' voice, all conversation died. Both Raven and Crow looked at one another and grunted. Both tried to ignore the curious looks Meryl and Vash were giving them. Though it looked as if Knives was about to fall on his face, he still held his ground waiting for an answer. Raven took a deep breath and stepped forward once again.

"I'm only half human. On one of the ships that transported the humans here was doing some genetic experiments. I was one of them. I am what occurs when you mix plant DNA with that of a humans. I'm not human, I'm not a plant, I'm not anything really. I am a scientist's dream with no ties of my own....." 


End file.
